


Because Of You

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Because Of You

It wasn't because of her love for her master, or her obsession with dark magic. Those were factors, but not the reason. Perhaps it was the joy she felt whenever she did something pleasing? No. Maybe the look of adoration, short-lived though it was? No.  
"Move it, Bellatrix," a raspy voice ordered. She slowly inclined her head, staring the cloaked figure down.  
"Rodolphus," she replied coldly. She took a step back, letting him overtake her as she slowly watched him receive his report from their Master. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, realizing at last why it was that she wanted so badly to be here.  
It was not because of her master, or the dark arts-although those certainly were nice.  
No, it was because of him.


End file.
